Step Up
by Kenjutsu2Princess
Summary: Welcome to the streets, where Kaoru is part of a gang by night and ,unknown to her members, a highschool student by day. Everynight when she dances with them she truly feels she belongs. But her world is about to change when she meets gang leader Kenshin.
1. Prolouge

disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

I walked home from the bar briskly. It was late out probably past one. The streets were dark except for the weak dim street lights at the corner. I passed by a brick building covered with graffiti. The building was "Mono Bank & co." but someone had spray painted over the sign to read "Mama Rank". At the bottom of the wall was a swirl of blue spray paint in the shape of a bear paw. I smiled. That was Kamatari's signature.

"Creative." I mused to myself.

"You like my work Kaoru?" I heard a playful voice say behind me.

Speak of the devil. Kamatari walked soundlessly form the shadows of the alley behind me. I raised an eyebrow at his attire tonight, black skintight leather pants and a dark pink shirt with a matching skintight jacket naturally paired with a pair of black combat boots like my own.

"Very nice job tonight. I'm sure Mono Bank & co. will appreciate that tomorrow morning." I said chuckling.

Kamatari grinned at his work. "You think so, chica?"

"I know so." I answered smugly.

Kamatari gave me a look. "Aren't you in a good mood tonight?"

I grinned.

Kamatari walked over to me before stopping short, and wrinkled his nose. "Chica I can smell your _drinks_ from here."

I frowned. "I'm not drunk."

"Of course not, chica. You're just unnaturally giddy."

"I'm not Kamatari."

"I know Kaoru. I didn't give you a phony ID to shack up at the bar every night you know." Kamatari said steely.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I won't go to the bar for another-"

"Month." Kamatari finished.

I opened my mouth to say something. "That's-"

"Perfectly fair since every night you do go out, my night is spent worrying about you."

I gritted my teeth. "I'm not a child."

"That's not what I think but I can't let you get busted by a cop or some bastard who can't keep his hands to himself if you get wasted,_again_."

"Are you scolding me?" I asked incredulously. "I only got wasted that once cause I wasn't paying attention, it's not going to happen again. It's like you don't even think I can take care of myself anymore."

"No, chica. I know you can take care of yourself. God everyone knows that. But I am the only who worries, chica." Kamtari explained.

"Good." I replied. Kamatari is like my big brother figure. He's the closet thing I have to family.

A limousine passes by us on the street and quickly disappears around the corner. We both stare after it, wondering.

"What's it like to be off of the streets, Kamatari?" I asked. He's the only gang member I know who came from a family with good money; however, he was disowned by his own parents when he admitted his gay sexuality.

He sighs heavily, tiredly. "It's not that fun, chica. Not at all…"

I grab his shoulder. He locks his hand to mine. "Once on the street,"

"Always on the street." He finishes.

I squeeze his hand. I wonder what it's like to know what you're missing after you've already lost it. I look at Kamatari's forlorn face.

I don't want to know.


	2. Her Past

disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

I look at my reflection in the window I pass. My navy denim capris and jacket are ruffled, my hair is tidily pulled back with an elastic, and my ivory skin looks too pale. I need a tan. Bored, I glance at Kamatari.

We've settled into a comfortable silence as we walk forward. Perhaps I have gotten too personal with Kamatari tonight. It's not business to know his past as it's not his to know mine. Strangely I think he does though.

When I was seven years old my mother was taken away for being accused of robbery. Of course it wasn't true but no one will believe someone on the street over those "better" people. After that my father sunk into a depression. He still took care of me though, never mistreated me once. One night our house was broken into, the thief had come to my room. With a knife to my back I didn't dare say anything as he pilfered through my things. My father burst through the house and broke down the door. In panic the thief's hand jerked and his knife jabbed right below my shoulder blade. I screamed. Before I knew what happened my father had seized the man and thrown him against the wall, I heard a deafening crack that must have been the one of the man's bones breaking. At The time I don't know why but I started sobbing hysterically. I remember my father whispering for me to be quiet. Finally he let me go and went over to the thief sprawled on my floor. He turned to me and that look that used to be so unrecognizable to me suddenly was comprehendible. With skilled hands he picked up the man and made his way for the door, I followed. He stopped to look at me. I nodded. As he left I locked the door and went to clean up the disturbance. My father returned back late, but nonetheless he returned. I waited at the end of the hallway half hidden in the shadows. He glanced at me without saying anything. What happened between us was unspeakable. With nothing said he passed me and entered his room closing the door behind him. That night I learned. I learned that it had been my father who was the thief not my mother. I couldn't hate him though. He was my father and what he did was for me and if he had to, rob, steal, hurt, or kill for me, then I would not hate him for it.

After that things were never the same. Every night I was drilled to defend myself. Learning everything about fighting and hiding, this was lessons on how to survive. I wasn't a little girl in his eyes. Something inside me didn't want to be his little daughter anymore, something inside wanted to prove to him I was his partner, his equal. I was devoted to him like no other because I was_ his_ flesh and blood and nothing or nobody could deny that. I trained myself long after he let me go. I became strong and willed, nothing would deter me.

I would only disappoint him in one way. I went to school. It wasn't that I went that upset him, it was that I wanted to go that bothered him. I didn't want to forget my education. My mother had gone to school; she had so much for her. She received a job when she was young and she met my father when she was well off. However, she was fired when the company shut down. If it had not been for that my family might not have needed to resort to stealing. Who knows now? Well my parents married and I was born not long after.

So my days consisted of school and practice. I didn't have friends at school or after. I had school and home. No other places for me to go. I had a job then too. I worked at a local office editing files. It wasn't great but it was a job.

By my thirteenth birthday I started working with my father. I realized something that night. I was good. I was stealthy, quiet. No one ever caught me. My father wasn't proud. I didn't want him to be. No father can be proud of turning his daughter into a thief. None, no father wishes this life on his children. I was an accomplice and nothing more to him when we worked.

The last night I talked to my father, he apologized. That night we went with the promise this was the last, we were tired of this. I was so happy and so was he. This is the last time, is all that ran through our minds. We hated stealing but it was necessary to live but we were going to try to live without it after this. _This is the last time_, he said. We broke in. We were in for fifteen minutes and ready to leave when someone appeared at the window.

It was a man. He was probably thirty, maybe younger. He was unidentifiable. He was covered from head to toes in wraps. He looked like he belonged in _The Mummy_. Despite what he was wearing I could see his body, clearly define, muscles taunt and ready to strike. His presence was intimidating, formidable and altogether frightening. His steel brown eyes narrowed but a sly smile graced his lips. He was confident. My father had stilled next to me. I glanced at him. There was recognition in his eyes and…what I couldn't believe to be fear?

"Old friend, it's been a long time." The man said casually.

My father was quiet a few moments before speaking. "Leave, Shishio. I'm not part of you anymore."

The man's eyes narrowed. "No. Once you're part of my allegiance you're always part of it," Shishio seethed angrily. "It's kind of like a body actually…" he began playfully.

Suddenly a large hand wrapped around my neck. My arms were pinned back quickly before I had a moment to realize someone was behind me. Shishio looked at my father, who looked at him furiously.

"Why so mad?" he asked cruelly. "I haven't killed her…yet." He smiled. My blood chilled.

"Let her go." My father grumbled.

Shishio waved his hand. The man behind me pressed and my air supply was cut off. My father could only watch. Suddenly Shishio waved his hand before he began speaking. The man released my throat so I could breathe but not escape.

"Do you know what happens when parts of the body rebel against it?" Shishio asked my father who said nothing.

Shishio waved his hand, and I was pulled off my feet this time, the choking much worse. "The body can't function right and it realizes it has to get rid of the parts that don't listen. So it has to cut them off." He pulled out a sword, a real katana, not a knife.

I watched as my father fought this man without a weapon. Finally Shishio struck my father, his sword running through my father side. Then I did what no thief should do. I wrestled from my captor's arms ad I hit the glass menagerie behind me, setting off the alarm. Within a second the household was awake. Shishio glared at me but before he had any time to act the shouts of the owners and the police siren scared him and his partner into leaving at once.

I ran to my father's crumpled figure, unable to hold my sobs back. He was dying quickly, he told me to run and get out. I did but only because of my survival instincts. I ran far and long until I reached an alley. There was no going back to my home. I was on my own for good, I had to prove, not to my father, that I could stay alive now, but to myself and the only way to do this was to live and survive. I crawled by a dumpster that night and cradled myself remembering a promise that I would keep. _This is the last time_. My body might've left my father there to die that night but the rest of my naïve innocence stayed with him.


	3. Here

At the age of thirteen, almost fourteen, I was already out on the streets on my own. It wasn't easy. The drastic change in my life was shocking if not impossible to understand if you have always had a home to go to and a bed to sleep in.

I, like every other orphan, had to resort to degrading measures to stay alive. It was the only way to survive; conform to the laws of the streets or die resisting. Options were becoming a gambler, drug dealer, pickpocket, donkey, or prostitute. I settled to becoming a donkey, by running and delivering drug exchanges. I didn't like doing it, but I know I had no choice. It was either live by the laws of the state and die or survive by any means necessary. I disregarded the state and cops, why should I follow their rules? They never did anything for me or my family, I owe them nothing. I do, however, owe myself everything this life has to offer.

So for a year and a half I lived by the worst means, but the point was I lived. It's something incredible to know you can keep yourself alive without anyone. It was lonely though. The streets aren't a place for the weak and faint-hearted. Out here you have to be tough, you can't run from who you are out here. Accept the fact you are part of the street crew now and step up. Deal with what this life throws out you, don't try and escape it you'll only die trying. Trust me, there's no leaving the bottom by running, you have to climb and the only way to do that is not to look down-you have to take risks. Trust me, I know this, I've seen many die here. Those who aren't strong enough to resort to the street means do not survive. I've seen it all before. I've seen people starving, crawled up in lone alleys, dying, or dead, and believing in miracles; nothing in their eyes but fear and desperate, empty hopes. That's not going to be me I told myself. I toughened, hardened my heart, and drove myself to go on. If I didn't have myself to live for, I had my father's vengeance. My heart was full of rage, not fear, for my father's murderer. I told myself, promised myself, I would see him dead one day, one way or another Shishio would die.

After so long on the streets, it grew on me. I got good at my job, like I had at stealing. I knew how to avoid cops or detectives. I could get myself out of any situation. The streets became my home. Of course I had no real _place_ to call home, though I had spent nights at motels or abandoned warehouses, but the streets they became bearable, almost comfortable._Almost_. The fact of the matter was the streets are what they are, _the streets_. Nothing, not money, time, status, or job will ever change that. However, you can become used to it, you can learn to live by it and the first intimidation of it lessens. Fear is part of the streets it never leaves, no matter how strong you are, no matter how long you've been here, you _never_ feel safe. Just as I am part of the streets and will inevitably remain to be, fear will too. This is reality, not some fantasy "Happily ever after", I'm real, I'm alive and I'm going to fight to keep it that way.

"Kaoru, look." Kamtari says.

I glance up to see a worn down shack of an old furniture building. I smile my eyes misting with nostalgic thoughts and memories. This is the place we first met. This is where my life took a turn, where the streets which had always and only seemed so lonely to me changed. When the world spun and I realized there was more than what I thought the streets had to offer…

-

Author's notes: I'm sorry it's short! Did I say "the streets" too much? Anyway so next chapter I'm jumping into Kaoru's past and how she came to be where she is now, hopefully after that we can meet Kenshin! Thanks for reading, please review to tell me what you think(if you want). Until next time, Happy Writing!


	4. Meeting

Three years ago, when I was fourteen, I had met Kamatari in that building. I was only staying in the building for shelter and a place to sleep. It was a common thing to sleep in an abandoned building for homeless orphans. That night it was raining and the air was cold. I curled myself up in my overlarge black sweatshirt, which I had bought in a secondhand store, and rested by a stack of boxes.

In the middle of the night, probably around two in the morning, I woke with a start. It was an instinct of mine I developed over the year after falling asleep and waking up to trouble. A door had slammed seconds before me eyelids lifted. Every nerve in my body was frozen, with the cold or fear I couldn't tell. I wasn't sure if the intruder was an orphan like me, a cop, or someone else entirely. However, I did know my company wasn't happy. I didn't know if he or she was weak and defenseless or armed and dangerous. That is what scared me. I hoped it wasn't the latter because those kinds of people tend to be intimidating when they aren't happy.

I crawled quietly behind the boxes further to hide and obstruct myself from my trespasser's view.

"Kuso!" I heard a high pitched but unfeminine voice swear, followed seconds later by a crash.

Curiosity overpowering my fear, I turned my head to look around the corner of the crate I was hiding behind. I saw a womanly-looking man throwing boxes off the shelves to the floor. He had a smooth skin complexion, long black braided hair, a girly face, and wore an odd outfit of leather pants and matching jacket. Despite his features there was no mistaking he was older than he looked, probably in his mid-twenties, but more importantly that he was strong. The exertion he used to chuck the boxes to the floor was effortless. He threw the boxes of heavy screws like it was a pillow. Just watching him made my hand tremble involuntarily at the thought of what he would do to me if I was caught. What surprised me though was the fact I was more fascinated than terrified. I couldn't keep my eyes away. I had seen fights before but not with men like him.

As if feeling my stare he turned to look exactly at me! Instinctively I shirked back behind the crate, every cell in my body screaming at my idiocy. I didn't dare move and make a sound, hoping desperately he'd think he imagined it. The sound of soft footsteps dashed those hopes. I inhaled deeply and tried to collect myself.

_Come on Kaoru, you can get yourself out of this one._

I stealthy crept away hiding between the crevices of the other crates, the warehouse was full of them

"Who's there?" the man asked, as if it was a question he expected would be answered.

Me! To hell I'd answer him, no one is that dumb. I kept creeping between the crates not staying in one spot too long but not making a sound either. I could hear the man's footsteps still, he hadn't stopped searching. Finally I reached a tough narrow and knew there was no hope to sidle through the five-inch gap, I'm not _that_ thin. I kept absolutely still. I barely breathed.

"Ha!"

Suddenly a hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me. I was thrown unceremoniously to the floor on my side. The man had found me! I suppressed my trembling. There's no point in showing you're afraid.

The guy stared down at me suspiciously. "Hn. I thought I was being spied on by a real threat, you're just a girl."

I can't tell you how many times I've heard that.

"Let go, please." I pleaded feigning weak and frightened.

"I don't think so." He answered steely, his eyes still suspicious.

I pulled my wrist from him quickly and swept my leg underneath his legs. He fell to the floor immediately. I ran for the doors.

The element of surprise is the greatest weapon in any fight. I find my gender to be quite the advantage since when you're a female; no one expects you to be defiant or mischievous.

"Hey!"

I sprinted quickly through the doors and into the rainy night.

_Run, run, run!_ I chanted to myself.

"Hey you!" I heard him yell. I could hear his splashing footsteps against the wet pavement as he pursued me.

I gasped when his hand grasped my shoulder and pulled me. Instinctively I turned with the pull and brought my fist to the side of his face. He barely dodged as he tilted his head. I withdrew from his hold and swung my leg to kick him in the side. He countered by smoothly ducking and sweeping his feet. I jumped but his foot caught me still and I tumbled down to the ground. As he advanced I rolled away and rose to my feet swiftly. I ran toward him and pulled my arm back. He waited until I was in hitting range before reaching out with his arm to grab for my arm. Unsuspectingly I swung my leg professionally and hit him directly in the side of his face. In the time it took him to recover I swung my leg underneath him and he fell. I turned and ran. Catching my ankle he pulled me down. I crawled to try and weaken his hold on my ankle.

"Let go!" I yelled, pulling my leg toward me. When he didn't release his hold, I tried to pull myself up but he yanked my ankle again. I turned and tackled him. He rolled to switch our positions but I countered and wrestled him down. I pinned his arms down with my knees since I wasn't strong enough to restrain them with my own strength. I breathed heavily when I had him pinned still. I looked down at him.

He paused before speaking as he stared me in the eyes gaurdedly. "I don't recognize you. Who are you with?" he asked guardedly.

"Excuse me?" I said dumbly.

"Who's your leader?" he asked.

"My leader? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Your gang?" he asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"My gang?" I repeated perplexed before I laughed sharply. "I'm not in a gang. I'm no hooligan." I answered.

"Then why were you following me?" he asked doubtfully.

"I wasn't following you! I was just sleeping there for the night," I replied honestly. "and why am I explaining to you my business?" I asked aloud.

"I-"

I sighed tiredly. "Look, if I let you go will you promise not to harm me? Let's just go our own ways and pretend we never crossed each other, hm?" I suggested.

"What?" he asked.

"I let you go, you leave me be and find your own place to stay. Clear?" I explained.

"Deal." He answered unhesitatingly.

I backed off him hastily, not giving him an opening incase he should go against his word. He slowly stood up, silently appraising me.

I frowned. "Are you going yet?"

He smiled and walked away. I watched him until he turned the next street corner before retreating back to the warehouse.

"Sorry chica." was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

When I woke up I found myself comfortably laid upon a bed. The room was dark so I knew it was still night. My heart raced and my blood was cold. What the hell happened to me while I was out? I checked myself; nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I knew I wasn't violated from my knowledge. I quietly rose from the bed, soundlessly moving to the door. As I approached closer, the voices on the other side became audible.

"What the hell were you thinking?" an unfamiliar, indignant voice yelled.

"She's skilled in enough fighting she caught me off guard and struck me." the voice of the guy from earlier argued.

"Worse then! She could belong to a gang!" the other voice shouted.

"She's not!" the man answered.

"How do you know?" the other asked skeptically.

"She was staying in a warehouse overnight alone and she admitted she isn't associated with any other gangs."

"You think you can trust a stranger?" the other remarked.

"In her case, yes." The man replied.

I disregarded the rest of the conversation, as I looked for an escape. There was a window across the room. I walked over too it silently. I looked out to discover I was up a few stories, about three. I quietly opened the window, and slid it open completely. I looked out to see it was a third story building, an apartment complex most likely. I tried to find a fire escape but there was none. Above the window was the ledge to the roof though. I smiled. It was a perfect way to get out. I stepped onto the window sill and carefully balancing, I reached the ledge. Grabbing it with a death hold, I pulled my self up onto the roof. At that moment I heard the door creak open.

'Shit.' I swore mentally.

"Hey! She's gone!" I heard someone yell.

I stealthily crawled along the roof.

"The window!" I heard someone shout. "There!"

I ran knowing I had been seen. Up ahead I could see the end of the roof. I noticed the gutter and planned to slide down it like a pole. Hopefully it would hold my weight, if not, well I really didn't want to think about that.

I heard the sound of quick footsteps me, I looked over my shoulder to see how far ahead I was but there was no one there. I collided with a hard chest.

"Don't try that again." A voice said with such a strong tone of demand it frightened me.

I turned to see a tall, lean man with steely ice-blue eyes slightly shrouded by strands of his short black hair. I backed away instinctively, his eyes narrowed at my movements.

"This is her?" he asked.

"Yes." a voice behind me answered.

I turned to see the man from the warehouse.

"You!" I seethed lividly.

"She can't be older than fifteen, Kamatari." The ice-blue eyed man said aloud.

"She's an excellent fighter." The man called, Kamatari replied.

My blood boiled, what the hell were they talking about and how dare that man break his word! "You, Calamari, or whatever your name is, we had an agreement!" I shouted at him.

"Don't scream you'll wake the neighborhood." The man behind me said calmly.

"You don't tell me what to do!" I shouted at him angrily.

In an instant he lunged for my throat, I jumped back quickly to avoid it. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. There it is again, the element of surprise, do I honestly not look intimidating at all? Do I look _that_ defenseless, that no one expects me to even dodge a throat grab?

He advanced again and continued to move swiftly to avoid being in his attack range. Normally I would try and attack but I'm not dumb and this guy's aura practically screams dangerous. He might as well wear a 'beware' sign around his neck.

Before I could react he was in front of me and shoved me backwards, I fell but flipped backwards before his foot could connect and it hit the roof with a thud.

_That would've painfully hurt me! Is that guy trying to seriously kill me?_

My question was answered when he struck my side with a roundhouse kick. I was thrown to the floor with the powerful force of the blow. My side throbbed, I grimaced. I thought I might have a broken rib it was so painful. I picked myself up nonetheless.

The other guy, Kamatari, just stood there, watching. Did he bring me here to be beaten by his friend? That, that conniving jerk, if I live through this I'll kill him! I barely dodged another kick.

I glanced around discreetly, as I took in my surroundings. What could I possibly use to my advantage? This guy lives here, there's no way I can escape without him knowing the best way to catch up, he knows these surrounding better than me.

I was stirred from my thoughts when his palm struck my left shoulder and pushed up. I gasped in pain as I heard my shoulder bone dislocate. I fell on my knees. I couldn't move a dislocated shoulder that well and it made beating him impossible. I noticed a broken satellite dish on the ground not far away and a plan formulated in my mind. The guy looked at me without any expression but I felt as if he was grinning victoriously. It made me angry and drove me on. Determined, I brought my right hand to my shoulder and pushed. I bit back a scream; relocating a shoulder without any numbing medicine is torturous. I jumped out of his attack range again. I pretended to fall to my knees, and just as I expected him to, he lunged. His fist swung at my face quickly. Without dodging or even blinking I watched his fist swing toward me.

His fist collided with satellite dish I pulled up in front of me at the last second before contact. I heard a snapping noise, and noticed a crack in the satellite dish. The man was momentarily stunned and probably suffering from several broken knuckles. While he was still recovering I swept my leg at his legs in an attempt to trip him, only for it to hit against him pathetically. Using my last chance to escape I turned and ran toward the gutter pipe. I slid down the roof side, careful not to fall. I grabbed the pipe and positioned myself in a fashion one would do to slide down a fire pole.

To my misfortune, the pipe busted from the wall and began to fall apart toward the ground three stories below. I leaped toward the roof and caught the edge. I tried to pull myself up but my grip slipped. I didn't even have time to scream.

Before I could process the information I realized I wasn't falling. I opened my eyes to look up at the hand clasped around mine. I found myself held dangling three stories above ground by my hand, held by the mysterious blue-eyed man.

"Aoshi! Pull her up!" Kamatari shouted.

In a quick flurry of movements I didn't see, I was pulled up to the roof.

"You're right Kamatari. I expect obedience next time." The man with blue eyes called Aoshi said.

_What does he mean by that?_

"Of course, I'll have her ready for initiation by the end of the week." Kamatari replied coolly.

Aoshi nodded at Kamatari and glanced one last time at me before stalking away. I noticed his right hand rested at his side in an awkward position and smiled. I had broken some knuckles after all.

"Alright follow me chica. It's freezing let's go inside." Kamatari said.

"Excuse me?" I said baffled. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm leaving."

Kamatari sighed exasperatedly. "Chica don't make me have to knock you out again."

"Is that a threat?" I replied.

"Yes. Now follow me _now_." He demanded, his usual light voice replaced with a severe one.

I bit my lip and followed, if they wanted me dead I would've been killed already. We made it back into the apartment through the window. We sat in the kitchen and Kamatari retrieved two drinks. He placed a cup in front of me on the table. I didn't touch it.

"I'm not drinking anything you give me." I said aloud.

"It's not poisoned or drugged." He said, taking a sip of his own.

"I don't trust you." I replied honestly.

"Is that so?"

I shrugged.

"What's your name?" he asked curiously.

"Kaoru." I answered instinctively.

"I am Kamatari." He said introducing himself.

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly.

"Getting to the point?" he said laughing.

I frowned humorlessly.

"Listen," he said severely. "I'm offering you an allegiance."

"What?"

"I'm offering you to be a part of the Rurouni."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Rurouni is a gang." He answered.

"You want me to join your gang?" I asked staring at him like he was nuts, he probably is.

"Chica, a gang isn't what you think it is." Kamatari said.

"Oh?" I responded skeptically.

"Yes." Kamatari answered. "It's like a family. We look out for one another , help each other, and fight for another, we're not hooligans as you like to put it."

"You're saying gangs aren't just a band of illegal criminals?" I scoffed.

"If we were I might've killed you already."

I bit my tongue.

"We don't break the law ruthlessly like everyone thinks gangs do. Don't judge us before you know us."

"Why are you inviting me?" I asked, it was a question on mind since the beginning.

"Because you're different, skilled in fighting, you're capable of being part of this gang without burdening us, I can see it in you, and" Kamatari paused, "you're alone."

I remained silent but everything he said was true. I was lonely. I didn't want to be alone. But did I want to be part of a gang to satisfy my loneliness? Would it get in the way of my education? I didn't plan on quitting school now. I illegally changed my name to attend school after my father's death and I was certainly not going to stop for a gang. Though there's no reason I can't attend school and be part of this 'family'. I'll keep it a secret then.

"So?" Kamatari persisted.

"I agree." I replied honestly.

"Then you trust me?" he asked.

I didn't answer. Instead I picked up my cup and took a sip.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Sorry it took long to update!For those of you who read it, I will be updating my other story Of Love and Lies shortly! Thanks for your reviews and patience to all my readers! I can't wait to write Kenshin in the nexy chapter!


	5. First Sight

Three years ago I became part of a different kind of family, a gang. It sounds foreign and dangerous when you hear someone say gang but doesn't anything unknown to you sound that way? How do you know something is dangerous unless you've found out for yourself? Well I figured out for myself.

The very next day I met my new family. Kamatari was the only member to actually talk and get along with me. All the other members weren't too eager just yet; after all I was only a fourteen-year old girl. Aoshi seldom spoke to, not just me, but at all. There was something sinister about him but I knew he wasn't evil. It wasn't so much sinister as it was merciless. He was impassive and unemotional, everything about him was business.

That same day I began training. I was taught everything, and it was _not _easy. I was taught how to fight in order to survive, by learning to defend, combat, handle weapons, and retreat. I hate holding guns, I could hold perfectly right but I trembled when I thought about shooting another human. This training was brutal and harsh. Kamatari was my instructor but he explained he couldn't be merciless; he had to act like any other offender. He was no easy opponent. His skill was much greater than my own. I wasn't a complete pushover, I was able to hit him but it was obvious my hits were much weaker. He lashed out ruthlessly; when I was hit down he didn't hesitate to strike again. I had to force my aching body to rise and back away before I could be struck again. The first night was terrible. It was great that the gang actually boarded together at an old apartment but the training had fatigued and hurt my body. I had bruises and scrapes everywhere. I practically limped to my bed. It was so nice to have a bed I had to admit, it wasn't super comfortable and big, just an average mattress with a sheet but it wasn't a hollow under a flight of stairs or a corner beside a dumpster. I fell asleep quickly from exhaustion. When I woke it was from someone speaking outside the door. Any little sound easily awoke me as I had never been comfortable sleeping when I heard anything. I recognized the voices as Aoshi and Kamatari. Aoshi had the firm belief I wouldn't be able to handle the atmosphere and would either die or run away. However, Kamatari defended me and said he saw so much potential in me. I heard Aoshi mutter potential wouldn't save me from the shot of a pistol before I heard his footsteps retreat. When the conversation ended, Kamatari entered while I feigned sleeping and he went to bed. I was restless and awake for some of the night thinking about what had been said. I wanted to prove myself, no, I was going to prove myself, I thought that time. Determined to do so I relaxed and fell fast asleep, ready to wake and begin training again.

The next morning I was awake by four o' clock. I began training immediately even though Kamatari was sore about the time. He was not a morning person. I was put through a series of rigorous workouts and trials. It was odd. I had never really talk to anyone in so long so that when I was told directions from Kamatari to do something it was just so unusual. I wasn't used to this life. Somehow though I got used to it, I began to like it.

Besides the family-like feeling I had with my new gang there were also darker sides of it. I never got involved with it until I was sixteen. In two years I had excelled myself to be strong enough to fight any member in the gang with the exception of a few members, Kamatari and Aoshi included. Speaking of Aoshi he had started treating me like I belonged. I proved myself when I could defend myself against the last gang raid. It was close though. I traced my hand along my side where a knife had been stabbed. I was lucky for the weak blow otherwise it wouldn't have been shallow; it would've been a deep fatal wound.

The gang survived by sneaking into underhanded dealings. No they weren't involved with them. They stole from them. Despite my promise I wasn't against it. We weren't stealing possessions. We stole information. It was easy to blend in then slip away and find files and media with private information. I convinced myself it wasn't completely wrong after all I wasn't taking from anyone who wasn't unjust or cruel. Of our gang I was especially crafty. After all who would suspect a young girl? Answer, nobody. I never got caught though I did get in tough situations. I may not get in trouble for being suspicious but the fact that I was a young _attractive_ woman got me the wrong attention. It was Kamatari who always ended up interfering. I am young but I am not naïve I know the minds of men all too well. I've learned to read their thoughts by reading their expressions.

The raids, the fights are only parts of the gang not even the great parts. The best part in my opinion is the competition between members. We don't fight, we dance. It is interesting. It is unbelievable. It's amazing. We don't cha-cha or salsa or anything like that we dance freely and through our own imagination. The things these people, my family, could do with their limbs is wonderful. I love doing it, too. I tried to put my fighting techniques into the way I moved and everyone was amazed. I was amazed at myself. It is fun. I never feel so alive when I'm dancing. Even Aoshi admits some times that I have exceptional movement. When Aoshi compliments someone it _really means a lot_.

"Hey Kaoru?" Kamatari interrupted my thoughts. "Your eyes are losing focus. You aren't going to pass out on me again are you?"

I scowled. "Can't I space out while we walk without being accused of being drunk?"

Kamatari laughed. "Just making sure I don't have to drag you home again yelling at me ridiculously."

Despite my annoyance I laughed, too. I could only imagine what I had out Kamatari through that night.

"Kaoru!" someone with a childish voice yelled.

I turned around. "Yahiko!" I called back. My anxiety of the thought of him being beaten on the way melted. I watched as he ran over. He was getting much taller almost my height. His dark black hair stood in spikes and his brown eyes were bright. I could see the young muscles moving in his arms and legs as he came closer. God he was growing up so fast.

Yahiko had been an orphan like me. He was a pick-pocket. One day when I was fifteen I had been walking home one night I heard something around the street. The kid was being practically beaten to death by a bunch of men. I raced in and successfully rescued the kid, not with injuries though. The last man had pulled out a knife and caught me in the arm. It wasn't too bad of a cut but I had to drag Yahiko back with my other arm though. Kamatari helped me treat his wounds and through my own persuading Yahiko became part of the family. I was responsible for his training and care just as Kamatari was for me. However, the relationship between me and Yahiko was much different then mine and Kamatari's though I wouldn't admit it aloud. I felt tenderness for the boy like no one else. Two years with the boy had grown on me and I was starting to feel like his mother.

We reached the old skate park before I realized it. Other members were already there and I hoped we weren't late since I could not take another lecture fro Aoshi. For a guy who didn't talk a lot his lectures were long-winded scoldings usually addressed to me. I searched around quickly spotting Aoshi beside the ramp. Just then he leveled my gaze with his. He wasn't glaring or scowling so I figured I was off the hook. He turned his sight to Kamatari right beside me and raised an eyebrow. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kamatari shake his head. Aoshi's eyes widened slightly. The most shock I've ever seen on his face.

'_They're silently talking by me! What are they hiding?'_ I thought to myself.

Aoshi cleared his throat. Everyone in the area immediately stopped speaking. The park was dead with silence.

"I have an important report to announce." Aoshi began.

_'Get on with it ice-man!'_

As if hearing my thoughts Aoshi looked right at me. "It is concerning our allied gang. Last week their hideout caught fire and burned to the ground. All of the members made it out safely. Investigation of the area revealed it was not accidental." Aoshi said gravely.

I silently swallowed the lump in my throat.

"The arson was set with the intention of killing. We don't have any proof to prove who the arsonist was but they _will_ be found and dealt with _severely_." Aoshi said but the usual monotony of his voice had vanished whether he knew it or not.

"Until then our residence will accommodate our brother gang. I will ask those who have room to host guests. Understood?" Aoshi called. Everyone numbly nodded, including me.

_'What another gang is coming here?'_

Aoshi's scowl disappeared replaced with a slight stoic face that had a trace of a smile. Did he know these people personally? "Let me introduce our brother gang's leader…"

From the skate tunnel emerged a group of people. I noticed a tall one drabbed in white; his shirt spread open revealing his muscled chest, a red headband wrapped around his brown spiky hair. Another next to him was a woman, with log black hair, a perfect face and body, carrying a chest. Beside her was another man. He was tall, lanky but he had shaped muscles in his thin arms. His black hair was smoothed back and only short bangs covered his threatening yellow eyes. His mouth in a scowl had a cigarette poking out of it. He took a drag and if possible scowled further.

"Everyone I introduce Kenshin Himura." Aoshi shouted.

I watched as a man dressed in black stepped forward. He wore black combat pants and a white shirt underneath a black jacket which moved swiftly with his body. The way he walked show how much control and muscle he had. His skin was an olive-tan, really light but not ivory-white like my own skin. His long hair was the color of flames pulled back with an elastic. His face was sharp but handsome and his eyes were the color of molten gold. His perfect lips smirked before moving to speak. His silky voice sounded deep and mysterious. I was drawn in.

"Call me Kenshin."


End file.
